Dragonoid
is a dragon-like Bakugan and is usually referred to as the most powerful Bakugan. He evolves into Delta Dragonoid. Description In Bakugan form, he has clawed wings and feet, a long neck, slender body and a long, sharp, horn on the end of the snout. He has small spikes along his back. A young Dragonoid, nicknamed Drago, is the leader of the Bakugan with strong convictions and morals and is one of the most powerful Bakugan living in Vestroia. He has the ability to radiate intense heat from his body in battle dissolving everything around him, and is equipped with high intelligence. It is limited in battle mobility, but compensates for it through powerful strikes. In ''Gundalian Invaders, it was revealed that Dragonoid (Blitz Dragonoid) was one of the first Bakugan born and Drago is the current descendant of the original Dragonoid. Bakugan Ultimate Handbook Even though Dragonoid gets more and more powerful with each evolved for, his original form is one to be reckoned with. He can raise so much fiery energy during battle that everything around him melts. His unusually high intelligence allows him to use strategy on the field. Dragonoid's main weakness is that he's not extremely agile, but what he loses in mobility he makes up for with his powerful strikes. Anime Together with Dan, one young Pyrus Dragonoid (nicknamed Drago), sets out to defeat Naga and the Doom Beings, and save the planet Vestroia. He evolved in Drago's On Fire. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In End of the Line, Dragonoid appeared in a flashback of his fight with Fear Ripper from The Battle Begins. ; Ability Cards: * Boosted Dragon: Adds 100 Gs to Dragonoid for the rest of the game. * Fire Wall: Subtracts 50 Gs from the opponent. * Fire Tornado: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Dragonoid. * Rapid Fire: Adds another Bakugan to the battle. * Ultimate Boost ; Fusion Ability Cards: *'Melt Flare': Adds 100 Gs to Dragonoid. '' .]]'' Game Dragonoid was released in all six Attributes with different G-Powers. The highest G-Power in the B1 series is a Pyrus Dragonoid with 700 Gs. The collection set with Pyrus Dragonoid comes with 450G. The Pyras Dragonid in the BakuClip has 520 Gs. Most Pyrus Dragonoids are 350 Gs, though. The B2 Bronze Attack (Which is only in Pyrus) has 660 Gs. Other Pyrus versions have 520 or 600 Gs. Subterra Dragonoid with 590 Gs can be found in Season 1 Booster Packs. A Darkus Dragonoid comes with 400 Gs. He was re-released in a BakuEvolutions pack in Mechtanium Surge with 800 Gs in Pyrus. An Aquos Pearl Dragonoid has 550 Gs. A Pyrus version was also released in a Bakutriad with 510 Gs. In Japan, its Pyrus version in BCV-11 comes with 440 Gs or 490 Gs. In Korea, its Aquos version comes with 310 Gs. Trivia *Dragonoid has appeared in the most variations known to date. *Dragonoid was described as a 'brutal dragon' in the Japanese patent of Bakugan. *Pyrus Dragonoid was the first Bakugan that evolved in the Anime. * Dragonoid and Alpha Hydranoid are the only Season 1 Bakugan in Bakugan Dimensions. Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Species Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan with Fusion Abilities